1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile networks. Specifically, the present invention relates to providing intelligent feedback to mobile subscribers based on dynamically generated profiles.
2. Background of the Invention
As mobile networks become faster, and telephones become more capable, mobile subscribers have access to services that were in the not so recent past relegated to physical tasks, or over a computer with an internet connection. Packet-based systems such as the IP Multimedia System (IMS) using the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) allow companies to offer to mobile subscribers information delivery and services in lightweight packages. Mobile commerce is one exemplary set of services that is increasing the speed and efficiency of conducting financial transactions. Mobile commerce includes mobile banking as well as mobile payment and mobile brokerage. However, existing systems do not fully exploit the existing IMS infrastructure, which has potential to increase the depth of services offered to a single subscriber as well as the ability to customize these services. What is needed is a system that offers seamless online transactions as well as providing transactional services that are customized to the subscriber's preferences and patterns while saving excessive costs of consumer research and data collection.
Mobile Commerce is the ability to conduct commercial transactions using a mobile device. Early services included sale of ring-tones/games, video and audio content, location-based services such as maps, and delivery of a variety of other information. Increasingly, however, banks and other financial institutions are exploring the use of mobile commerce to broaden and retain their business by having online banking available 24/7 and from any location.
Mobile Banking is a service wherein subscribers not only have access to account information, such as bank balances, stock quotes, and financial advice, but can also initiate and perform transactions such as transferring funds, purchasing stock, and other related tasks using their mobile device. This trend is hardly surprising, considering that over 40% of U.S. households are comfortable with banking over the internet. Security concerns are mostly taken care of, and virtual tellers can do essentially everything that can be done by physically going to the bank. Today, many users can bank online via a mobile device if the bank offers a WAP-enabled bank site. A WAP based service requires hosting a WAP gateway. Mobile subscribers access the bank's site through the WAP gateway to carry out transactions, much like internet users access a web portal for accessing the banks services.
Similarly, Mobile Payment is paying for goods or services with a mobile device. This can be used in a variety of payment scenarios. Typical usage entails the user electing to make a mobile payment, being connected to a server via the mobile device to perform authentication and authorization, and subsequently being presented with confirmation of the completed transaction. Examples include Mobile Suica in Japan, which uses a prepaid RFID chip embedded in the mobile device. This allows a user to use their mobile phone at the point of sale to make a purchase.
However, besides the obvious problems of hardware compatibility for existing methods of Mobile Payment, and painstaking web-based navigation of online banking and filling out forms via a mobile device, there exists a deeper problem. Current Mobile Commerce applications lack a higher degree of automation and adaptation to context-based parameters such as user preferences. Additionally, there is lack of integration between multiple sources of electronic payment. The consumer may have multiple bank and/or credit and debit cards. At the point of sale, customer may not be aware of the credit balance on one of the accounts, or whether or not purchase of a certain item from a certain credit card qualifies for double rewards. Many deals and opportunities are missed out on.
It is well known that companies operating on the Internet or other networks have access to a vast amount of information about their customers and web site visitors, by recording transactions and planting cookies. This gives the company insight into the user's interests, information which can be used to offer customized products and services to the user or to target advertising at the user. The company sells its products more effectively, and the advertisers receive more sales per advertising dollar. Mobile providers also collect information about users of the network. Every time a client uses an application or service, such as text-messaging, a billable event is generated and recorded. Mobile operators can use the information generated to offer tailored products and services to users.
However, current Mobile Commerce services suffer from the same problem that other service/retail industries suffer, namely they cannot respond to users' actions in real time. Mobile operators generally only make recommendations based on a history of billing cycles, which delays their ability to target subscribers instantaneously. In the case of mobile commerce, the infrastructure to make real-time recommendations exists, but services are still limited to merely accessing information and making transactions. Even when a mobile device is used at a point of sale to make a purchase, there is no correlation between the subscriber's budget and account transactions, nor is there any correlation between multiple instruments of payment and real-time assessment for which type of payment is the most economical. For instance, a mobile subscriber may wish to purchase a specific item from a retail outlet. The subscriber would execute the payment application on his mobile device at the cash register, at which point his preset account would be debited with the cost of the item. If the subscriber also had a credit card account at the time that offered a rebate to customers purchasing said item at said retail outlet, he would not have known. Although the infrastructure exists to compile this useful information, current mobile commerce applications do not exploit this potential.
The point of purchase is a crucial time for offering advice to a subscriber because the ability to collect information can exist. What is lacking now is a system that uses existing records of past purchases, budgetary data, and user information to tailor feedback to the user about the next purchase. There is a lag between purchasing and intelligence regarding purchasing habits. What is needed is a system that collects information about subscribers in real time and processes this information instantly for the benefit of the subscriber.